


Взрослые игры

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Близнецы увлечены шибари [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Crack, Frottage, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: У Вергилия очень плохо получается придумывать игры. Или очень хорошо — это как посмотреть.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Близнецы увлечены шибари [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851202
Kudos: 11





	Взрослые игры

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [成人游戏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643562) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> SEX несовершеннолетних! Очень несовершеннолетних!!!
> 
> Пейринг: Дургилий/Дуранте

Кожа покрывается мелкими пупырышками — становится гусиной, — сосочки становятся совсем маленькими твёрдыми розовыми бусинками, и весь Данте дрожит, но это всё происходит с мальчиком не из-за сквозняка, гуляющего в запертой детской, а от ощущения внимательного взора брата на своём теле. Пристальный взгляд леденистых глаз обжигает щёки, уши, шею и даже грудь, заставляя маленькое сердечко биться с немыслимой для него скоростью: этот взгляд одновременно побуждает спрятаться, скрыться, свернуться в клубочек, чтобы прекратить истязания, и раскрыться, выгибаться, устремляться навстречу, чтобы получить желаемое внимание. Тем не менее сделать хоть что-то он не может, крепко связанный обычной хозяйственной верёвкой (разве что погрузиться ещё сильнее в чувство, названия которого мальчик ещё не узнал). Он молит, как заплутавший пустынный странник бога о капле воды:

— Прикоснись ко мне, б-братик, — голос предательски дрожит, и Данте смущённо отворачивает голову в бок: это было большее, что он может сейчас сделать (от осознания этого внизу живота дернулся какой-то узел, порождая волну томления — приятные судороги — по всему телу).

Вергилий смотрит на такого открытого, взмокшего и дрожащего брата и испытывает нечто подобное голоду, только он определённо точно сегодня плотно позавтракал и не мог так быстро проголодаться. Но почему-то брата хочется укусить, оттянуть кожу острыми зубами и навечно впиться в тонкую белую шейку, оставляя за собой яркие отметины (подписать, только не чернилами). А это обращение… не «зануда», «дурила», «зазнайка» или «дубина» — такими прозвищами обычно одаривал его несносный младший брат, нарываясь на драку, — а тут такое ласковое, просящее « _бра-тик_ »: у старшего перехватывает дыхание и щиплет что-то в груди. Но Данте этого всё равно не замечает, погруженный в собственное запретное безумие.

— Ты мой пленник, Данте, и ты не можешь меня просить о таком, — он говорит громко, чётко, с присущим его статусу достоинством, однако, видя, как брат сильнее прогибается, едва не разрывая верёвку от его голоса, приходится прилагать немалые усилия для поддержания такого эффекта (у самого Вергилия, сидящего на краю кровати, уже судорожно сжались пальцы на ногах). — Умоляй меня.

Трудно было поверить, что это всё бесстыдство однажды началось с простой детской игры, особенно сейчас, когда от этой «детской игры» хотелось заняться совсем не детскими вещами, когда Вергилий вообразил, что он невероятно хитрый. И сам загнал себя в ловушку. Всё начиналось вполне обыденно: старший близнец читал любимые поэмы, а младший, находя такое занятие невероятно скучным, сначала слонялся вокруг, пытаясь занять себя то позированием перед братом, выполняя различные кувырки и любимое «колесо», то воображая битву с полчищем демонов, и опять же старался всеми силами привлечь брата к своим забавам. Вергилий, наученный горьким опытом, был способен терпеть такое мракобесие хоть весь день, однако стоило Данте пересечь границу дозволенного, он взрывался, и пощады было ждать уже неоткуда, ну, разве что от мамы. Но идти ябедничать на брата? Чтобы его наказали, и вы точно теперь не поиграли вместе? Данте не был готов к таким жертвам.

В этот раз всё произошло совсем глупо: младший озорник решил покрасоваться и совершить двойное сальто назад вместе с деревянным мечом, чтобы потом встать в эпичную позу, вызывая брата на дуэль, однако во время трюка игрушка просто вылетела из рук прямо в Вергилия. Тот, конечно, поймал снаряд не глядя, но это ничего не меняло: Вергилий молча закрыл книгу, встал и положил её на подлокотник софы, а Данте с размаха некрасиво шлёпнулся на пятую точку, отбив оную. Это породило в старшем заманчивую идею выбить из этой неугомонной задницы всё дерьмо, но вдруг его взгляд упал на моток пряжи, что матушка оставила на столе после вязания.

Каждый раз, срываясь, старший просто шёл на поводу у младшего брата, и тот с каждым днём позволял себе всё больше и больше, становясь всё невыносимее и невыносимее. Так что стоит просто его разок проучить, не правда ли?

— Ты настолько хочешь поиграть со мной? — хмуро спросил он, вводя близнеца в краткий ступор, и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил. — Тогда иди за мной. И не ной потом, что игра тебе не нравится.

Вергилий отвернулся от брата и уверенно пошёл к намеченной цели, даже не стал проверять, поднимется ли брат за ним. Потому что и так это знал.

— Эй, когда это я ныл?! Не было такого! Врун! — мальчишка тут же подскочил на ноги и пружинистым шагом нагнал близнеца, стремительно движущегося… м-м-м, кажется, в игровую комнату.

Данте едва ли не подпрыгивал от предвкушения в игровой, ограничиваясь переступанием с носков на пятки и назад. Ему просто не терпелось узнать, что на этот раз придумал старший для их совместных забав, которым теперь уделял все меньше и меньше времени, решив, что слишком взрослый для этого. А теперь, похоже, выкинул из головы этот мусор, думал так Данте. Только вот Вергилий почему-то не спешил доставать игрушки или делать хоть что-то интересное, а просто полез на антресоли в поисках чего-то. Но что можно найти интересного в куче старого хлама?

— А во что мы будем играть? — определённо запоздало спросил мальчик и нахмурился, увидев в руках брата верёвку. — Перетягивание канатов?

— Перетягивание каната, Данте: тянут один канат, а не несколько, — закатив глаза, поправил старший с явным раздражением в голосе, а потом спрыгнул с табурета, раскручивая увесистый моток верёвки. — Но нет, мы не будем этим заниматься.

— А что же тогда? — Данте надулся: во-первых, он расстроился из-за того, что они не будут тянуть к-а-н-а-т, а во-вторых, ему не нравилось, что брат опять указал на его оплошность.

— Мы будем играть в пленника: я буду бандитом, а ты — связанным заложником, моим пленником.

— Ого! А потом я освобожусь от оков, и мы сразимся в честной схватке?! — Данте смотрел на него с таким искренним восхищением, что Вергилию стало стыдно обманывать наивного младшего брата (но если бы тот не был настолько приставучим, то Вергилий бы даже не подумал об обмане, так что Данте сам напросился), однако он кивнул. — Вот это круто! Я как герой, которого схватил коварный злодей! Верг, ты такой умный, — и Данте сам с улыбкой на лице протянул руки брату, чтобы тот его связал.

— Да-да, Данте, только помолчи, — _не вынуждай ещё и заткнуть тебе рот_.

Со страдальческим стоном старший развернул брата спиной к себе, перехватил руки за ней и начал обматывать их верёвкой. По неопытности у мальчика получалось плохо: он слишком перетягивал верёвку и совершал намного больше оборотов, чем того требовалось (так что руки Данте были похожи на катушку ниток), но все равно каната оставалось слишком много, и голову Вергилия посетила очередная «потрясающая» мысль. Он пнул брата в спину, чтобы тот упал на колени, и заставил выгнуться дугой назад, привязывая руки к ногам. Естественно, младший сразу же возмутился:

— Ай! Что ты творишь?! Не пинайся! — ребёнок дернул плечами — попытался вырваться, но братская хватка была слишком крепкой.

— Ты такой… резвый, — каким-то образом Вергилий совсем бесшумно склонился к его правому уху и зашептал грозно, с рычащими нотками. — Советую тебе замереть и прекратить меня раздражать, — он поднялся и целенаправленно наступил на ногу брату, выбивая удивлённый стон. — Ты в моей власти.

Наверное, будучи отважным героем, попавшимся в гадкую ловушку плохиша, Данте должен был сказать что-то очень дерзкое в ответ или хотя бы пообещать воздать по заслугами и уже было хотел это сделать, однако почему-то, глянув с запрокинутой назад головой на возвышающегося брата, не смог. Во рту тут же испарилась вся влага, и язык стал отвратительно сухим, не способным ни на какое движение, а щёки зарделись. Это было определённо странно, а ещё очень смущало, поэтому мальчик отвернул голову, чтобы брат не видел его необъяснимого смятения.

— Хороший мальчик, — снова склонился над ним брат, опаляя дыханием левое ухо.

— Не называй меня т-так… — почему-то сейчас такая безобидная издёвка казалась совсем неправильной, и Данте крепко зажмурился, чтобы не слышать (не трудно догадаться, что это совсем не помогло).

— А как мне тебя называть, Данте? — младший закусил обратную сторону щеки, чтобы не заскулить.

Вергилий улыбнулся, довольный молчаливой покорностью брата, и продолжил связывание. Это было совсем легко, когда «пленник» вовсе не пытался сопротивляться, и это нравилось мальчику, ещё не подозревающему чего-то нехорошего за своими действиями. Но, закрепив верёвку морским узлом, старший отошел чуть назад и окинул взором результат своих работ. И осознал, что сделал что-то совершенно неприемлемое.

Свернутый бубликом весь покрасневший от кончиков ушей до шеи брат выглядел слишком привлекательным. И правда, тот больше не слонялся вокруг, бессмысленно сотрясая воздух, и не резал приятную тишину своим звонким весёлым голосом — именно это и привлекало, думал Вергилий. Долгожданное спокойствие. Но почему тогда неспокойное сердце стремится вырваться из груди через трахею, а взгляд цепляется за капельку пота, медленно стекающую по братской щеке ( _и возникает мысль её слизать_ )? Мальчик встряхивает головой и обходит близнеца по дуге, чтобы опуститься на корточки прямо перед его лицом.

Данте мелко вздрагивает и поднимает веки, их взгляды встречаются, и мальчик чувствует, что потеет сильнее: от этого верёвки неприятно жгут кожу. От испуга он отшатывается назад и едва не падает на левый бок (так неуклюже), спасает его только реакция Вергилия: старший успел надавить на нужное плечо (как стыдно).

— Уже устал, мой пленник?

— Нет! Я… я сейчас… — Данте попытался дернуть руками и разорвать верёвку, как всегда делают это сильные герои из фильмов, но только еще больше разодрал себе руки. — Ты! Т-ты завязал слишком сильно, _Дургилий_!

— В этом и смысл, _Дуранте_.

— Р-развяжи м-меня! — мальчик ещё раз дернулся, пытаясь освободиться от оков, но лишь прогнулся сильнее и застонал. — Это не смешно!

— А мне и не смешно. И я не хочу развязывать тебя, — а чего он хотел, глядя на брата, Вергилий не понимал.

Данте подался всем корпусом в бок, чтобы ударить глупого, ничего не понимающего брата плечом, глотая постыдные звуки. Он чувствовал себя обманутым и беспомощным — это совсем не нравилось активному ребёнку, и вместе с тем странное чувство распирало изнутри, побуждая действовать, чтобы получить что-то совершенно абстрактное, но невероятно желанное. Это чувство будто пробрало каждую клеточку не сопротивляющегося ему тела, наполняя их невероятной тяжестью и жаром (таким, что даже в летний день от голой кожи исходила заметная испарина).

Липкая от пота рубашка будто приросла к телу, дополнительно сковывая его. Сквозь неё просвечивали розовые бусинки сдавленных тканью сосков.

Проглотив стыд, младший признался:

— М-мне больно.

Взгляд старшего за мгновение сменился с голодного и торжествующего на обеспокоенный и напуганный. В голове пронеслась здравая мысль, что он всё же перетянул верёвку… и вообще, это всё было слишком — нельзя так грубо издеваться над глупым, доверчивым Данте-простофилей.

Он резко подскочил с колен (так глупо сидел и пялился на брата — да что вообще на него нашло?!) и устроился за спиной близнеца, чтобы развязать свои труды. Уже потянув за узел, спросил:

— Слишком туго? — Вергилий стал поспешно разматывать канат, обеспокоенно замечая то, что на светлой коже остались глубокие розовые полосы-вмятины.

Потеряв точку опоры, Данте повалился вперёд, но старший вновь успел ухватить того уже за виток верёвки, чтобы брат не расквасил себе нос об пол. Верёвка сильнее прежнего врезалась в обессиленные руки, и мальчишка _простонал_.

Он обернулся через плечо к брату, и скрытых под чёлкой блестящих глаз не было видно, но Вергилий знал, как они горят сейчас, и облизнулся. Хрипло, сквозь стоны, Данте сказал:

— М-мне больно _т-там_ , Вер-ргилий…

Старший сначала совершенно не понял что за «т-там» и растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы потом вернуться взглядом к брату и понять. Сначала он испугался, потому что боль — сигнал того, что что-то идёт не так, а с болью «там» он сталкивался впервые (то есть не он, а Данте, так что — они; они сталкивались впервые). Вдруг он сломал брата?

Вергилий встряхнул головой и выдохнул. Не время паниковать! Он же старший, значит, он точно сможет разобраться с этой проблемой. Так что мальчик сделал то, что делала мама, когда у Данте болел живот от съеденных конфет — погладил (хотя мама сначала давала какую-то таблетку, но у него не было никакой таблетки, да и это вообще не было важно). Старший ласково провёл рукой по низу живота, ощущая насколько напряжены мышцы у его близнеца, и тут же принялся массировать тело сквозь ткань шорт с присущим ему усердием. Отвлёк его только громкий стон младшего:

— Ве-ерг, — звал Данте, прогибаясь назад и утыкаясь носом во взмокшую шею близнеца.

— Тебе лучше? — серьезно спросил Вергилий, подавляя неуместное пыхтение. Почему-то ему хотелось податься вперёд бедрами к тянущемуся к нему мальчишке, но это определённо было лишено смысла, поэтому он сдерживал глупое, необоснованное желание.

— Да-а-а!.. — протянул младший и принялся несдержанно лобызать шею брата, прихватывая кожу слюнявыми губами.

— Перестань! — совершенно справедливо потребовал Вергилий и всё же качнул тазом, отдаляя брата от себя.

И его будто прошибла молния средь ясного дня: до сей поры мальчишка был слишком обеспокоен братом и не замечал собственных болей в срамном месте. Однако сейчас, когда он задел этим местом поясницу брату, по телу разнеслась вспышка болезненного удовольствия, отчего даже пальцы ног сковала судорога. Хотелось ещё.

Старший свободной рукой схватил беспомощного Данте поперёк живота и притянул к себе, повторяя будоражащее касание, а потом и вовсе стал тереться тазом о спину и попу брата. Теперь его вовсе не раздражали неуклюжие попытки брата зацеловать или загрызть нежную кожу шеи до одного большого красного пятна, а даже поддразнивали и побуждали сжимать близнеца рукой чаще и сильнее. Данте в перерывах между неуклюжими ласками издавал совершенно невообразимые стоны вперемешку с будто бы нечеловеческими рыками. Вергилий, впрочем, тоже.

Через какой-то неопределённый промежуток времени младший в последний раз изогнулся особенно сильно и обмяк в напряженных руках старшего. Собственные руки уже давно не сдерживала развязанная Вергилием веревка, поэтому Данте развернулся и небрежно обнял брата, прижимаясь губами к его мягким и удивительно нежным губам. Младший не совсем понимал, зачем это делает, но он очень хотел поцеловать брата после всего этого и даже не задумался над тем, что брат будет против. И не то чтобы Вергилий был против — он просто не ожидал такого от дурашки Данте.

— Ты чего? — удивлённо спросил мальчик вместо того, чтобы ответить на ласку. Данте, кажется, обиделся: тут же подскочил с места (хотя ещё секунду назад казалось, что он пребывал в желеобразном состоянии и просто не смог бы шевелиться при всём желании) и выпалил:

— Ничего! Дурацкие у тебя игры! — он выбежал из комнаты, на ходу потирая красные щеки и заплаканные глаза, оставляя Вергилия в полном недоумении. И одиночестве, желанном, но теперь не радостным.

Уже потом старший тайком полез в папину библиотеку и из книг выяснил, что это было. Влечение, страсть, похоть — вещи, которые им с братом было ещё рано познавать, но они уже пощупали это однажды, и следующий раз долго ждать не пришлось: Данте потом сам, краснея, пришёл к брату со стыдливо спрятанным за спиной канатом и предложил поиграть снова. Тогда Вергилий был уже более подготовленным и связал как следует.

Так — утайкой от родителей — они познавали тела друг друга через игру.


End file.
